Ketika Pelabuhan Menjadi Saksi
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: "Hei, kenapa kau yang marah? Aku pasti mati tadi andai aku tidak pandai berenang," katamu datar. Aku terhenyak, aku merasa sangat bersalah./ "Maaf…"/ "Maaf saja tidak cukup," katamu dengan senyuman khasmu./ Aku mengernyitkan kening, "Aku harus menebusnya dengan apa?" tanyaku ketus./ Kau tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Kau harus menjadi kekasihku,"/ NARUSASU. review please?


**Ketika Pelabuhan Menjadi Saksi**

**By: Yanz**

**Genre: Romance and Angst**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

***Sasuke POV***

Kutatap beragam perahu lalu-lalang di sungai malam itu, warna-warni lampu di sana begitu indah tapi tak seindah isi hatiku yang porak poranda. Aku terduduk di pinggir pelabuhan di tengah malam, kegiatan rutin yang kulakukan untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang harus kurasakan.

"Neji…" lirihku sambil menatap sebuah foto yang ada di tangan mungilku. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, kenapa begitu mudah dia meninggalkanku? Setelah beribu janji dan kata cinta yang dia ungkapkan sekarang hanya menyisakan luka menganga di dadaku. Harusnya aku tau, percintaan di dunia terlarang ini hanya mempermainkanku, dia dan yang lain hanya menginginkan tubuhku, setelah bosan akan membuangku tanpa beban.

Berkali-kali kuseka linangan air mata yang mengalir di pipiku, sebagai seorang pemuda yang beranjak dewasa aku malu harus terpuruk karena cinta dan menangisi apa yang tak perlu kutangisi, tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau aku sangat rapuh sekarang.

"Umm.. Boleh gabung?" tanyamu. Aku terkejut, reflek kuseka air mataku dan kubuang foto Neji yang tadi kugenggam. Oh Tuhan, itu satu-satunya kenanganku bersama seme pertamaku itu.

Aku mendongak menatapmu yang setengah membungkuk kemudian mengangguk lemah, "Kenapa berwajah masam begitu? Kau seperti seorang istri yang baru saja kehilangan sang suami haha.." ejekmu, aku tersentak mendengar perkataanmu dan menonjok bahumu pelan. Kesedihan seorang uke tepatnya, segitu feminimnya kah aku sehingga kau mengejekku begitu?

"Ehmm… sorry kalau membuatmu tersinggung. Aku Naruto…" ucapmu seraya menyodorkan tangan, aku menatapmu datar.

"Sasuke…" jawabku singkat dan menyambut uluran tanganmu.

"Rumahku di sana, tidak jauh dari pelabuhan ini. Aku tak sengaja menatapmu yang duduk sendirian tengah malam di tempat sepi ini, apa ada masalah?" ucapmu panjang lebar.

Aku mendengus, "Aku hanya ingin menenangkan batinku," ucapku dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Kau membuka jaketmu kemudian menyelimutiku dari belakang, aku menatapmu dingin, berusaha menolak pemberianmu itu, "Pakailah… tengah malam, di pinggir sungai itu sangatlah dingin," ucapmu dengan penuh tekanan, aku menurut. "Lagi patah hati ya? Hah… dunia memang sempit, kita bisa menemukan orang yang sedang patah hati di mana pun, begitu pun aku. Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan," ucapmu sok tau. Aku tersenyum pahit.

"Kau sakit hati kenapa?" aku mencoba ingin tau, mungkin mengetahui penderitaan orang lain bisa membuatku sadar bahwa aku tak sendiri.

"Kekasihku baru saja meninggal…" lirihmu dengan senyuman getir. Aku membulatkan mata, rupanya kau punya beban yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada aku yang hanya dicampakan.

"Meninggal kenapa?" tanyaku antusias.

"Kurasa kita tak perlu membahasnya, kau sendiri kenapa?" tanyamu yang kemudian berbaring di sampingku, apa kau bisa melihat indahnya bintang malam ini?

Aku pun ikut berbaring di sampingmu, "Aku dicampakan.."

Kau tertawa mengejek, "Yang mencampakanmu adalah orang terbodoh di dunia. Dia tak melihat betapa imutnya kau, tak bosan dipandang…"

Aku memandangmu, "Hahaha… begitulah kenyataannya.." aku tertawa tak kalah mengejek, mengejek diriku sendiri tepatnya.

"Aku mau mengobati lukamu, kau juga obati lukaku. Kita sama-sama mengobati," desismu sambil menggenggam tanganku. Aku langsung bangkit dari pembaringanku, menatapmu kecut dan tertawa sinis.

"Begitu mudahnya kau mengatakannya. Aku masih rapuh dan belum siap merasakan sakit di waktu yang cukup singkat."

Berani sekali kau menembakku? Apa kau mempunyai gay radar yang bisa langsung mendeteksi bahwa aku mempunyai orientasi sexual yang menyimpang? Tanganku dingin detik itu juga, dadaku mendesir entah takut atau gugup.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba? Sakit ini perlu disembuhkan secepat mungkin."

"Sembuh untuk kembali sakit? Haha.."

Kau menatapku dengan tatapan yang… entahlah, itu terlihat tulus bagiku, "Aku merasakan kemistri yang cocok padamu saat pertama melihatmu tadi."

"Haha… karena fisikku? Kau ingin menciumku, mencumbuku dan meniduriku kan? Enyahlah…" ucapku sinis.

"Aku mengerti kau perlu waktu, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Aku pun perlu waktu agar lebih mengenalmu," lirihmu. Kita diselimuti keheningan beberapa saat sampai akhirnya kau bilang, "Tunggu sebentar," kau bangkit, berjalan ke belakangku tepatnya ke dalam rumahmu. Aku mengangkat satu alisku.

Kulihat kau segera kembali dengan beberapa kertas dan lilin-lilin, kau kembali duduk di sampingku. Aku menatapmu heran, "Tulislah apa yang ingin kau ungkapkan dalam kertas ini," katamu menyodorkan kertas dan pulpen kepadaku, kau pun menulis sesuatu kemudian melipat kertas itu dengan sangat tekun dan jadilah sebuah kapal kertas. Kau letakkan lilin kecil itu di atas kapal kertas, menyalakannya kemudian menghanyutkannya ke air, "Ini cara mengungkapkan perasaan ataupun doa yang paling indah bagiku," ucapmu dengan senyuman.

Kapal itu hanyut menjauh, terlihat makin indah aku pun tertarik melakukan hal yang sama. Kutulis isi hatiku, melipatnya, menyalakan lilin kemudian menghanyutkannya. Aku tersenyum kagum, "Kita bikin yang banyak!" ucapku semangat. Kau tertawa dan mengangguk tak kalah semangat. Semalaman suntuk, kita melipat kertas dan menghanyutkannya ke sungai bersama cahaya indah lilin sepanjang malam.

-0-0-0-

Kau tak gentar meski pun berkali-kali aku menolakmu, aku tidak mencintaimu. Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai seseorang lagi sedangkan aku baru saja sakit, aku perlu waktu. Apa kau mengerti? Tapi kau tak menyerah, kau sangat yakin bahwa aku akan jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tertawa mengejek.

Setiap hari kau bersamaku, mendampingku dan sangatlah kebetulan ternyata kita kuliah di kampus yang sama meski pun kau seniorku. Tatapan hangat itu perlahan namun pasti melelehkan tajamnya es yang mengoyak-ngoyak hatiku, apalagi ketika kau mengusap kepalaku, mengecup kening dan pipiku aku merasa damai. Kau bilang kau tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanku, kau sangat mencintaiku tanpa ada keraguan sekarang setelah sebulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan bahkan sekarang sudah setahun perkenalan kita. Maaf jika aku belum bisa menjawab perasaanmu, aku tau aku mulai merasa nyaman bersamamu tapi aku masih berhati-hati… berikan aku sedikit keyakinan.

"Ambilkan gayungnya tolong?" pintamu, ya aku memang mengambilnya sesuai permintaanmu namun aku malah menyirammu dengan air. Kau melotot denganku, bukannya takut aku malah terpingkal melihat matamu yang nyaris keluar. Kita sedang mencuci motormu di atas pelabuhan samping rumahmu itu, aku sangat suka mengerjaimu, membuatmu marah walau aku tau kau tidak benar-benar marah. Kau angkat ember penuh sabun motor yang ada di dekat kakimu kemudian kau siramkan padaku, aku memandangmu sinis saat kau tertawa melihatku yang berlumuran busa sekarang.

BRUSSHH!

Aku mendorongmu ke sungai dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, namun tawaku langsung sirna saat tak menemukanmu mengapung, "Dobe? Dobe! Bagaimana ini, aku tidak tau jika kau tidak bisa berenang, Dobe!" teriakku panik. Pandanganku liar, dimana kau? Aku pun memutuskan ikut terjun ke sungai, aku menyelam walau pandanganku kabur. Air kotor ini sama sekali tidak membantu.

Aku tersengal-sengal, aku… akhh… ini tidak mungkin, dadaku terasa nyeri, aku.. aku tidak siap! Aku langsung berusaha naik ingin mencari bantuan namun…

"AAAAA!" aku berteriak terkejut karena merasakan ada yang menarik pinggangku hingga aku kembali terjatuh ke air.

"Ahahaha… kau sangat panik ya tadi? Kau khawatir kan?" ejekmu sambil menarik pinggangku dan memelukku dalam air. Wajahku sangat memerah antara marah dan malu.

"Sialan kau ya! Kau membuatku khawatir saja!" teriakku emosi sampai tak terasa mataku basah.

"Cup.. cup cup… yang penting kan aku sudah selamat.." katamu sambil memelukku makin erat. Aku mendorongmu, aku kesal kau mempermainkanku.

"Hei, kenapa kamu yang marah? Aku pasti mati tadi andai aku tidak pandai berenang," katamu datar. Aku terhenyak, aku merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maaf…"

"Maaf saja tidak cukup," katamu dengan senyuman khasmu.

Aku mengernyitkan kening, "Aku harus menebusnya dengan apa?" tanyaku ketus.

Kau tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Kau harus menjadi kekasihku," katamu. Wajahku sangat memerah kali ini, kau mendekat, menatapku lekat. Aku tidak berani menatap matamu namun aku mengangguk pelan, "YES AKHIRNYA!" teriakmu senang. Aku pun memeluk dada bidangmu, aku mulai mencintaimu Naruto.

Semenjak aku menerimamu kau memintaku tinggal bersamamu mati-matian walau aku menolak, "Ayolah biar aku lebih leluasa menjagamu," katamu lirih. Benarkah? Menurutku biar kau lebih leluasa menyentuhku bukan? Tapi aku faham, sudah sepantasnya aku sebagai kekasih mengerti apa maumu, aku pun memutuskan tinggal bersamamu, lumayan untuk menghemat biaya kostku.

Kehidupan baru ini sungguh indah, aku tidak lagi sendiri. Setiap malam ada orang yang aku peluk, yang mengajakku mengobrol, bermanja ria dan aku sangat senang saat kau… ehmm, wajahku terasa memerah sekarang jika membahasnya. Saat tubuh kokohmu menaikiku, memberikan kecupan sana-sini, memberikan sentuhan terlembut dan nikmat yang pernah aku rasakan, meski pun terasa sangat menyakitkan ketika kau 'memasukiku' namun memandangmu membuatku lebih damai, tidurku sangat lelap setelahnya. Pagi hari nan indah ketika menemukan kau memelukku dari belakang, saat bibir lembabmu menyentuh tengkukku, saat tanganmu melingkar di pinggangku dan saat kejantananmu menempel di bagian belakang tubuhku… aku merasa sangat hangat dan nyaman, kugenggam tangan kokohmu yang melingkar di pinggangku, aku akan sangat mengingat tangan ini.

"Apa kita akan memiliki baby setelah kejadian semalam?" bisikmu di dekat telingaku.

Aku tersentak, "Aakh! Kau gila!" teriakku dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kau memasukkan tangan ke dalam bajuku dan mengelus perutku, "Aku anggap kita akan memiliki baby Teme…" bisikmu jahil sambil menjilat tengkukku, aku menggeliat. Kau paling pandai membuatku terambung ke surga, Naruto.

Dapur pun tak kalah menyenangkan bersamamu, aku masih ingat ketika kita merayakan anniversary kita di tahun pertama, kita membuat kue dengan brutalnya. Yang benar saja, kau mengadon kue di atas kepalaku? Atau lebih tepatnya kau menghambur-hamburkan tepung ke atas kepalaku aku pun tak mau kalah kulemparkan telur kepadamu, kita benar-benar kotor sekarang. Kau menerjangku hingga aku terbaring di atas lantai sedangkan kau menindih tubuhku, kau acak-acak rambutku yang penuh tepung hingga debunya bertebaran. Aku memanyunkan bibir, kau mencolek hidungku, aku menyukainya… itu terlihat manis, aku pun balas mencolek hidungmu, kau tertawa. Kau dekatkan wajah, deru nafasmu bisa kurasakan hingga akhirnya bibir kita bertemu, kau mencium kemudian melepaskan dan begitu seterusnya… caramu itu membuatku gila, kau mempermainkanku hah? Aku tidak tahan sehingga menahan tengkukmu dan menciummu lebih lama.. I love the way you kiss me, Naruto.

Setahun…

Dua tahun…

Dan semakin lama hubungan ini berjalan..

Kau pun sudah sarjana dan memiliki pekerjaan tetap, kau sudah mapan, Naruto aku bangga padamu. Hanya saja… aku merasa ada yang hilang, kebersamaan kita yang hilang… kau semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu hingga selalu pulang larut malam bahkan pagi hari. Aku meringkuk di atas kasur, tubuhku lemas tak berdaya bagaikan tak dapat asupan makanan, ya aku kekurangan asupan… asupan manjaanmu Naruto. Berkali-kali aku membalik tubuh dan melihat jam dinding, malam ini bahkan lebih gelisah dari pada malam sebelumnya, apa akan terjadi hal buruk?

Dengan semangat aku berlari keluar saat mendengarkan bell pintu, tapi sedikit heran buat apa kau memencet bell? Bukankah kau memiliki kunci serep? Dengan rasa penasaran kubuka pintu. Kulihat kau dirangkul seorang pria sebaya denganmu, aroma alkohol menyeruak di tubuhmu, kau mabuk sekarang. Aku memandang sinis pada kalian, siapa pria yang membawamu Naruto?

Dia dengan bantuanku membawamu ke kasur dan merapikan tubuhmu, aku diam dan menatap dingin terhadap pria yang membawamu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Gaara… teman sekantor Naruto, kau pasti Sasuke adiknya Naruto yang sering dia ceritakan," ucapnya dengan menyodorkan tangan.

"Hn… sebaiknya kau pulang," ucapku datar. Dia tersenyum palsu, berbenah diri kemudian pulang.

Semua mulai berubah, ketakutanku mulai menyeruak… aku takut, apa kau bisa melihat ketakutanku Naruto? Kau mulai jarang mengobrol denganku, semua pertanyaanku hanya dijawab singkat, tidak seperti dulu. Semua pesanku ke HPmu kau abaikan ketika di kantor, katamu kita tak perlu sms segala karena kita satu rumah, tapi aku merindukanmu Naruto. Berulang kali kutatap pintu setelah pulang kuliah, kutatap HPku, tak ada jejak darimu.

Dan ketakutanku semakin terbukti saat kau membawa orang yang bernama Gaara itu kembali ke rumah, di ruang TV kalian bercengkrama begitu akrab, begitu terbuka… aku iri, kau sama sekali tidak terbuka denganku, kau tak pernah menceritakanku tentang aktivitasmu? Tentang perasaanmu?

Aku hanya bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar, berusaha tak mengintip namun tetap kuintip, dadaku sakit… kenapa kalian seakrab itu?

Berulang kali aku bertanya dan aku memintamu agar jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang lain tapi kau mengabaikanku, "Jangan campuri urusam pribadiku!" hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulutmu, tapi kenapa? Apa aku sudah tidak berarti buatmu? Aku ini bagian dari hidupmu, wajar jika aku mau tau.

Dan hari kemurkaanku datang, ketika tanpa sengaja kulihat kau bermanja-manja bahkan berciuman dengannya. Dadaku sakit, tenggorokanku tercekat, Tuhan… butakan aku sekarang juga agar aku tidak bisa melihat hal nista ini. Aku terisak di balik pintu kamar, bersendar, memeluk lutut dan menangis di sana.

Aku mencoba meminta pengertianmu kalau aku sakit dengan semua ini, tapi seolah kau tak perduli, yang kau fikirkan hanya perasaanmu tanpa memikirkan perasaanku. Kau bilang ini hanya hal kecil, kalian hanya sahabat, tapi ini di luar batas! Apa kau tak sadar hah?

Aku lelah, hatiku paling lelah… tapi aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Naruto. Aku berusaha bangkit, pemikiran jahat keluar… semua harus diperjuangkan, begitu pun kau Naruto.

Aku mendatangi Gaara, kulemparkan uang ke wajahnya, "Enyahlah…" ucapku dingin.

Dia mengelak, berusaha menjelaskan bahwa kau dan dia tak ada hubungan special tapi aku cukup sakit dengan apa yang aku lihat. Apapun akan aku lakukan demi kebahagiaanku, "Pergi atau kau akan meregang nyawa detik ini juga," kataku sinis dengan menodongkan pisau ke lehernya. Akhirnya dia menyerah, aku pulang dengan hati yang sedikit lega.

"Kau apakan Gaara?" tanyamu dingin sambil menatapku sinis.

"A-aku… aku rindu kamu yang dulu, kamu yang dulu kemana?"

"Aku tanya kamu kemanakan Gaara!" kali ini kau membentakku.

"Aku memintanya agar tau diri dan jangan mengusik hubungan kita…"

"Minta maaf gak?" katamu sinis.

"JANGAN HARAP!" teriakku kesal.

Kau mencengkram tanganku dengan kuat, "Minta maaf!"

"Harusnya kamu sadar kenapa aku begini… kau sudah kelewatan!"

"Kau tau, dia sahabat baik aku! Dia yang bisa bikin aku nyaman saat aku jenuh.."

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau aku membosankan, kau mau aku berubah seperti apa? Aku bisa jadi apa yang kamu mau! Apa tidak cukup dengan aku? Aku kurang apa silakan bilang…"

Kau menatapku datar, "Terserah… aku tidak perduli…"

Dadaku bagai tersengat listrik detik itu juga, tubuhku lemah… aku berlutut di lantai dan menatap dengan tatapan kosong, ini kah akhir dari segalanya?

Lagi…

Aku berusaha meyakinkanmu kalau aku begini karena aku mencintaimu, tapi kau semakin menggila.. sepertinya kau lupa dengan rasa cintamu terhadapku dulu, kau lupa bahwa kau yang mengemis cintaku dulu… ini memang sudut pandangku, dan bagiku aku yang tersakiti… kenapa demi seseorang yang kau beri julukan sahabat kau menyia-nyiakanku begini? Kau tidak lagi pernah merespon ucapanku, bahkan kau tidak sudi menatapku, harusnya aku yang marah!

Aku dengan harga diriku yang jatuh memintamu kembali ke masa lalu, dimana kau sangat hangat, dimana kau berjanji menjagaku, tapi sekarang kau benar-benar lenyap… segitu muaknya kah kau denganku hingga kau meninggalkanku di rumah ini sendiri, dadaku nyeri, bernafas pun aku susah.

Dengan langkah gontai aku kembali ke pelabuhan dimana kita pertama kali bertemu, aku duduk di tempat aku duduk dan sakit hati beberapa tahun lalu. Aku tengok sebelah kanan, dulu kau di sini, tersenyum manis dan menyelimutiku dengan jaketmu. Bahkan kau berikan rasa sakit yang melebihi Neji karena kita sudah lama bersama, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sosokmu .

Aku menyeka air mataku, aku seorang Uchiha Sasuke mungkin semua kisah cintaku akan selalu berakhir begini, aku sudah biasa… aku hanya perlu waktu untuk bangkit. Aku mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan belajar karena sebentar lagi aku mendekati skripsi, namun kenyataan pahit kembali aku teguk.

"Menjijikkan…" itu yang diucapkan teman-teman kampusku setelah melihat foto-foto mesraku bersamamu tersebar luas, aku tersentak.. sebenci ini kah kau denganku, Naruto? Sehingga kau tega… bukan hanya menyakiti perasaanku tapi juga merusak kehidupanku. Aku harus merelakan diri dengan cacian, kucilan, dan tatapan sinis yang harus aku terima. Aku masih bisa tabah dengan semua ini, aku yakin diantara ratusan orang yang memandang jijik padaku masih ada yang menerimaku apa adanya dan yakin bahwa manusia tak ada yang sempurna, termasuk aku. Aku pun tak luput dari sebuah kebusukan, aku yakin jika mereka memang teman sejati mereka tak akan membiarkanku terpuruk sendiri. Benar saja, aku masih diterima.

Namun… satu hal yang aku lupakan, KELUARGAKU. Begitu ingat aku pun langsung berlari mencari motorku, detik itu juga aku pulang ke rumah yang ada di kecamatan lain. Air mataku berlinang di balik helmku, aku sudah tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi sekarang, aku tidak menyangka jika orang yang dulu mencintaiku bisa setega ini, dia benar-benar tidak memikirkanku lagi… dia ingin aku hancur luar dalam.

Tatapanku kosong sesampainya di pintu, menatap seorang ibu yang meratapi kebiadapan anaknya, dia terisak penuh sesal… apakah ibu menyesal melahirkanku? Maafkan aku ibu, tidak seharusnya aku begini.

BRUUK!

Sebuah hantaman keras dari ayahku membuatku luluh lantak, aku hanya mampu menunduk, aku tidak bisa melawan, "Kau bukan anak kami lagi, pergi sana!" bentaknya dan menendangku sekuat tenaga dan menutup pintu rapat.

Kupakai kembali helmku, bahkan air mataku kering sekarang… aku sudah puas dengan air mata yang membuatku lemah, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa kuajak bicara sekarang… aku tau mereka hanya akan bilang, "Sabar ya…" jika aku menceritakan pahitnya hidupku, tapi aku tidak butuh itu.. cukup hatiku yang bicara dan memintaku sabar. Nafasku terasa sesak sekali, dadaku sakit… Tuhan.. bukankah engkau tak akan mencoba hambamu di luar kemampuannya? Apa engkau pikir aku kuat Tuhan sehingga kau berikan aku kehidupan sesakit ini? Aku tidak sanggup, Tuhan jemput aku… aku tau bunuh diri itu bukan hal yang baik, sehingga aku tak akan melakukan itu, namun ambil aku Tuhan, aku sudah tidak sanggup…

Mataku kembali basah karena air mata yang menggenang, penglihatanku kabur sehingga aku tidak melihat lampu merah. Aku menerobosnya dan…

BRUUUUKKK!

Semua hanya sekejab, aku merasa truk itu menghantam tubuhku.. aku terlempar jauh dan terhempas, aku bahkan tidak lagi bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhku, air mataku jatuh… Tuhan, aku tau kau tidak tidur… kau dengarkan doa terakhirku, akhirnya aku bisa mengakhiri segala rasa sakitku…

TAMAT

NP: Maaf, sama sekali gak ada niatan buat merusak reputasi dunia gay dan NaruSasu, aku hanya meluapkan kegalau-anku. Kata bang Adi Nugroho, manfaatkan kegalauanmu dengan menulis cerita… ya aku berharap bisa menularkan kegalauanku terhadap para pembaca XP, aku ngetiknya jam 3 pagi loh wuahaha disaat aku terserang galau tiada tara yg membuatku susah terlelap aku hanya bisa mengetik cerita ini. salam manis Yanz…

izin promo ya mohon dibaca

Maaf nyepam, saya lagi mencari penulis-penulis

LOMBA MENULIS CERPEN BCG

hadiah pemenang

juara 1: pulsa 100rb

juara 2: pulsa 50rb

juara 3: pulsa 25rb

dan juara harapan 1, 2 dan 3: masing-masing 10ribu.

Sponsor by: agus di cakiti cinta

PERSYARATAN

1: cerpen belum pernah dipublikasikan di media apapun.

2. Panjang 2000-3000 word (oneshoot dan langsung tamat)

3. Tulisan rapi, tidak disingkat apalagi alay, ada narasi dan dialog.

4. Tentang kehidupan gay, genre dan rating bebas.

5. menggunakan bahasa asing 2 atau 4 kata, selain bahasa inggris (boleh korea, cina, jepang or apapun yang kalian suka) sertakan translate.

6. Sertakan biodata lengkap dan no hp di akhir cerita.

7. Pengiriman file dimulai tanggal 1-30 september. Persiapkan cerita kalian ayo! (tanggal bisa diubah panitia2 sesuai sikon)

8. Cerita dikirim dalam bentuk FILE ke alamat email gayberbagicerita yahoo (titik) com (dengan subjek: LMC/judul cerita/ penulis cerita )

9. Cerita yang dianggap layak akan diposting di page BERBAGI CERITA GAY. Penjurian 50% dari vote (komentar dan like) dan 50% dari para juri.

10. Sebarkan pengumuman ini di situs2 jejaring social kalian.

11. pengumuman kami masih belum tau kapan, maka dari itu teruslah hadir di page BERBAGI CERITA GAY

Jika ada yang kurang dimengerti silakan komentar

Meski pun ini bukanlah event besar hendaklah teman-teman ikut meramaikan, kalian bisa mengukur kemampuan menulis kalian, menambah existensi dan kalau beruntung akan mendapatkan hadiah… tolong ramaikan event BCG ini ya..

Panitia: Agus, Javas Nugroho, Ella, Daniel yanuar (yanz).


End file.
